Renouveau
by Light of sun
Summary: Harry se fait adopter par Severus après l'abandon de sa famille. De nouveau pouvoir, un héritage et des familiers. Une nouvelle prophétie apparaîtra vers le milieu de l'histoire. Aucune romance de prévu. Un voyage au temps des Fondateurs à prévoir.
1. Résumé

**Description :**

Nom : Renouveau

Auteur : Moi, moi et remoi ^^

Rating : T

Catégorie : Histoire Familiale, romance à voir vers les chapitres à venir.

Copyright : Malheureusement, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, sauf le Dragon magique, que j'ai totalement inventé donc, pour ceux qui voudrait me voler l'idée, attention, je mord ^^. Hum non, sérieusement, laisser moi un note et, si je dis oui, merci de mettre vous voulez le mettre ou et, à la fin de votre chapitre, mettre de qui vous avez pris l'idée ^^.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Résumé

Harry se fait abandonner par ses parents et, se sera Severus qui l'accueillera chez lui. Il l'adoptera et il deviendra officiellement son fils. Harry, renouvellement nommé Gabriel ou Alexander, surnommé Gaby ou Alex, indépendamment des personnes, à un pouvoir spéciale. Vous découvrez ce que c'est au fils des chapitres que vous lirez. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et, espère que mon Histoire vous plaira.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'est par hasard que Harry vint au monde. En effet, sa venue n'était pas du tout voulu. Oh bien sûr, sa mère voulait des enfants mais, lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte de jumeaux, c'est sur Kriss, son frère jumeau, qu'elle tomba en amour. Bien qu'étant l'enfant de Lily, personne ne s'occupait de lui. Harry était donc laissé à une nourrice, qui prenait soin de lui presque 24h/24. Un soir, la porte du salon explosa et, Lord Voldemort en personne entra dans la maison, accompagné de ses fidèles mangemort et de Peter. James, totalement en panique, prit Kriss dans ses bras, attrapa Lily par la main et, ils transplanèrent tout les trois. Petit hic, il avait oublié un des bébés, qui était en train de gazouiller avec son ours en peluche. Effectivement, Harry était encore dans son berceau, absolument inconscient du danger qu'il courait. Voldy, en voyant ça, eut un rire démentiel, empoigna sa baguette et, alors qu'il allait envoyé Harry à l'éden, sont sort lui fut renvoyé, ne laissant que pour seule trace de son passage, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bambin. Criant comme une femmelette, Voldy d'amour du dire au revoir puisque, sont corps a disparut dans le néant, emportant son âme dieux sait ou.

La marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle. Fébrile, Bubus et Snasnape entrèrent dans la maison, poussant la porte déjà ouverte. Tout deux sursautèrent au grincement sinistre de la dite porte et, regardant de tout côté, virent le salon totalement dévasté et, alors qu'il allait sortir annoncer à l'ordre la mort des Potter, des pleurs les alertèrent. Se consultant du regard, ils se précipitèrent tout deux vers la source du bruit.

La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut le tas de cendre sur le sol. La deuxième, ce fut l'état de la porte et, la dernière, ce fut le petit garçon au cheveux noir, limite hystérique, qui hurlaient à la mort, la douleur lui parcourant le corps au complet. Albus se précipita sur l'enfant, pendant que Severus cherchait la moindre trace des 3 derniers Potter. Ne les voyants nul part, il partit voir le directeur.

« - Monsieur, je crois que les Potter sont partit en abandonnant leur petit dernier. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'eux dans la maison.

- Voyons Severus, comment pouvez-vous affirmer une tel chose. Les Potter n'ont peut-être pas désirer Harry mais, de la à l'abandonner tout seul dans la maison avec Voldemort, ce serait vraiment trop cruel.

- Et pourtant Albus, j'ai regarder partout dans la maison. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux nul part, dans aucune des pièces. De plus, si vous regardez bien, il n'y a aucun corps. Et au moins, nous somme sur d'une chose, Harry est bien le Survivant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous tromper là-dessus.»

Severus regarda Dumby dans les yeux et, ne voyant plus l'étincelle habituelle de malice, comprit que le directeur avait compris. Soupirant d'un air las, il prit le bambin dans ses bras et, lançant un regard éloquent à Dumbledore, transplana au manoir prince. Il enregistra la magie d'Harry sur le gigantesque portail et, pénétra chez lui. En entrant dans la maison, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage lui indiqua qu'Albus était partit chercher les papiers d'adoption. C'était peut-être un monstre des cachots, comme l'appelait les élèves mais, il ne laisserait sûrement pas le fils de sa Lily finir dans un Orphelinat. En plus, c'était une vengeance trop belle sur James que pour la rater. Il tenait enfin le moyen de se venger de 7 année de torture et d'humiliation. Oh il ne dit pas qu'il ne l'aimera pas, loin de la, il prendra soin de lui comme si c'était son vrai fils.

« - Voici les papiers demandé Severus, tu n'as qu'a les signer et, tu deviendra l'heureux papa d'un petit garçon du nom de Gabriel Noah Alexander Prince Snape.

- Je vous remercie monsieur le directeur.» Se tournant vers le ministre. « Monsieur le ministre, au plaisir de vous revoir.» . En écoutant la phrase de Severus, on entendait tout le mépris qu'il lui portait. Alors, le ministre ENFIN partit, il invita Albus à rentrer chez lui et, alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre, il appela un de ses elfes de maison.

« - FEN.» Dans un 'pop' sonore, l'elfe fit son apparition. « Le maître à appeler Fen, que peut faire Fen pour le maître, maître ?» Sev eut un petit sourire et, regardant son elfe dans les yeux, lui demanda pour la chambre.

« - Pourrais-tu m'arranger un coin de ma chambre, pour pouvoir accueillir un bébé Fen, s'il te plait ?

- Oh oui maître, Fen peut faire tout ce que le maitre demande. Fen est une bonne elfe de maison maître, Fen fera tout ce que vous lui demanderez.»

Ainsi, en un claquement de doigt, apparut un berceau, une table à langer, des jouets, un ours en peluche qui à la forme animagus de Sev, c'est-à-dire un dragon magique. Sev coucha le petit dans le berceau, commanda à manger pour lui et le directeur et, descendit dans le salon, non pas avant d'avoir lancer un sort sur l'enfant qui l'avertirait s'il se réveillait. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était vraiment content d'avoir un enfant à sa charge. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir mais, la seule femme avec qui il en voulait, avait épouser cet écervelé de Potter. Tient, parlons-en des Potter, comment ont-il pu abandonner leur enfant ainsi, Severus en était fou de rage rien qu'en y pensant. Si jamais Lily ou James voulait le récupérer, ils pouvaient toujours courir, ils ne récupèreraient jamais leur enfant. En entrant dans le salon, Sev avait un sourire tendre au visage mais, son regard était autant glacial que l'antarctique. Albus n'avait pas besoin de demander, on se doute, qui l'avait dans cet état, puisque lui était dans le même.

En poussant un soupir las, Severus alla s'asseoir à côté de son mentor, se passa la main sur le visage et soupira une nouvelle fois. Même s'il l'avait vu de ses yeux, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que James et Lily soit des parents irresponsable. Quoique, pour lui, c'est plus Lily, James, il avait toujours dit que c'était un imbécile fini. Se tournant vers son mentor, il lui proposa quelque chose.

« - Albus, puisque je suis rendu, officiellement, le père du petit, je pourrais tout aussi bien lui faire boire la potion. Il faudrait qu'il ait au moins mon apparence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Mais de quel potin vous .... Aaaaah, oui oui oui, c'est une très bonne idée Severus, une très très bonne idée.»

En disant cela, Albus avait retrouvé l'étincelle de malice de ses yeux. Severus leva les siens au ciel puis, alors qu'il allait parler, une alarme retentit dans sa tête. Se levant comme un diable sort de sa boite, il se précipita vers l'enfant, Albus sur ses talons. La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la chambre, c'est Gabriel qui pleurait à s'en arracher les cordes vocal. La deuxième, c'est que tout les objets de la pièce, le berceau inclus, flottait dans les airs. Échangeant un regard éloquent avec Albus, Sev lança le contre-sort et prit le petit dans ses bras. Gaby se calma instantanément, se blottissant contre lui en recherchant plus de chaleur. Dumby eut un petit sourire tendre et, se tournant vers Severus, lui demanda, tout en murmurant, quand il pensait la lui donner. En parlant sur le même ton de voix que son mentor, Sev lui répondit qu'il la lui donnerait lorsqu'il se serait calmer. Albus approuva totalement et, passant le petit au directeur, il partit la chercher. Lorsqu'il revint, cinq minutes plus tard, son regard s'adoucit en voyant Albus jouer avec Gabriel. Il attendit un petit peu et, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas les regarder plus longtemps, fit du bruit afin de montrer sa présence. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, sourit et lui tendit Gabriel. Severus le prit dans ses bras, décapsula la potion et la lui fit boire. Sachant qu'elle n'agirait pas avant un bon moment, il remonta coucher le petit et, tout en descendant, fit disparaître la fiole. Même si Voldemort avait disparut, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

°Au même moment, au 12 Square Grimmaurd°

Sirius était en train de se prélasser dans son bain quand, le caractéristique Pop, signe d'un transplanage, se fit entendre dans le salon. Levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira et, se couvrit d'une serviette blanche avant d'aller voir qui venait le déranger, pendant sa séance de relaxation. En voyant les Potter, il leva un sourcil dans les airs et, alors qu'il allait parler, il remarqua un détail insolite. Il n'était que 3, alors que habituellement, c'est-à-dire quand il sortait de l'hôpital, il était 4.

« - Euh James, c'est pas pour faire mon malpoli mais, ou est Harry ?»

Alors que James allait parler, une expression d'horreur se peignit petit à petit sur son visage. Lily elle, couvrait sa bouche, les yeux terrifiés.

« - Oh mon dieu, James, on a oublier Harry. Oh mon dieu, non !»

Sirius, voyant ça, regarda James, essayant de savoir se qu'il c'était passer.

« - Mais tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer oui ou non ?

- Si...Sirius.

- Non James, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.»

James soupira, fit signe à Sirius de s'habiller et de s'asseoir. Tout en regardant le tapis, il se mit à raconter ce qu'il c'était passer. Plus l'histoire passait, plus l'expression de Sirius devenait horrifier. Lorsque James eut terminer, Sirius eut un hoquet de colère.

« - Attend … attend … tu veux dire que vous avez oublier Harry, alors que Voldemort était venu pour l'élu ?

- Je …

- NON JAMES, COMMENT … comment à tu pus faire ça ? Je te croyais plus intelligent mais non, je vois que je me suis tromper. Sortez …

- Sirius

- SORTEZ, IMMÉDIATEMENT.»

En voyant l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux, James prit sa femme et son fils et, il transplana à la seul place ou il pourrait avoir de l'aide, à Poudlard.

°Pendant ce temps, au manoir Prince°

« - Vous devriez aller vous coucher Albus, vous tombez de fatigue.

- Bien mon garçon, je vais te laisser dans ce cas. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi Albus, vous aussi.»

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, prit de la poudre de cheminette et, tout en la lançant dans le foyer, dit

« - Poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore.»

Severus, après que son mentor soit partie, rangea le salon d'un mouvement du poignet, alla prendre une douche et partie se coucher. Tout juste avant de se mettre en pyjama, il embrassa son fils sur le front, lui chuchota un bonne nuit et, éteignit la petite veilleuse. Ce qu'il ne saura jamais, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'est que, pendant un court instant, son fils s'illumina d'une intense lumière blanche pur, avant de s'éteindre.

Nda~Nda~Nda~Nda~Nda~Nda~Nda~Nda~Nda~

Coucou. Alors, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre. Entre autre, j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ma fiction. Pour ceux qui sont déçut que j'ai arrêté l'autre, veuillez m'excuser mais, comme dit dans le dernier chapitre, qui se trouve à être une note, je trouve que Harry à trop de Pouvoir et, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. J'ai voulu voir trop grand, je me suis pris dans mon propre piège ^^'.

Pour continuer, j'attends vos Review avec impatience et, le prochain chapitre arrivera très prochainement. Il me faut juste l'écrire mais, comme c'est très bientôt ma fête et celle de ma grand-mère, je ne pourrai pas venir souvent à l'ordinateur. Je m'excuse donc d'avance si jamais je ne poste pas dans les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

EDIT : Et, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, j'ai fait quelque retouche dans l'histoire donc, le dialogue, d'après moi (parce que je ne suis pas certaine à 100% ^^') est un petit peu plus facile à suivre. Je continuerai à l'écrire comme ça à l'avenir.

EDIT 2 : La suite demain. C'est à dire le 16 mai. Je ne sais pas vers quel heure par contre.( En tout cas je la finis et la poste demain). Alors par contre, pour l'heure à laquel elle va apparaître, il ne faut pas me demande un miracle non plus =).


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou alors, déjà, je suis désoler de poster si en retard. Mais, comme j'avais déjà dit dans la note de fin du premier chapitre, je n'ai pas du tout pu venir sur l'ordinateur depuis le 9. Vraiment désoler, donc, du retard de post. Donc, voilà la suite tant attendu.

Pensée Gaby entre * … *

Pensée autre \ … \

Fourchelang | … |

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

°Au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore°

En rentrant à Poudlard, Albus avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais, en voyant qui se trouvait dans son bureau, il le perdit instantanément. Son regard prit une teinte froide et, il les fixa dans les yeux. James et Lily, voyant le regard du Directeur, eurent un mouvement de recul. Prenant son courage à deux mains, James s'avança vers son grand-père, espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider à aller trouver Harry.

« - Albus, aidez nous s'il vous plait. Nous avons fait une grave erreur.

- Et je suppose que cet erreur s'appelle Harry, mon enfant ?»

James échangea un regard horrifier avec sa femme. Ainsi, il savait. C'était une véritable catastrophe, il adorait tellement Harry qu'Albus serait près à tout pour l'enfant.

« - Grand-père, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions de laisser notre enfant tout seul là-bas.

- Ah non ? Et je suppose également, que ce n'était pas dans vos intentions de le laisser tout seul avec une nourrice ?

- Voyons, grand-père, jamais nous n'aurions fait ça.»

James eut un petit rire mais, si l'on écoutait bien, il y avait une touche de nervosité d'inclus.

« - Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, mon enfant. Je sais très bien ce que tu as fais, puisqu'on me l'avait déjà annoncer.»

James eut un regard de dépit en direction de son grand-père et, en regardant sa femme, décida de repartir dans le manoir de sa sœur. Alors qu'il allait disparaître dans la cheminée, il entendit tout juste Albus dire une dernière phrase.

« - J'espère vraiment pour toi, James, qu'Harry ne gardera aucune séquelle du combat.»

James, Lily et le petit Kriss disparurent dans une gerbe d'étincelle verte, vers la maison de ce dernier.

Ainsi passèrent les années. Gabriel (anciennement Harry), avait maintenant 10 ans. C'était un petit garçon indépendant, intelligent mais, surtout solitaire. Il détestait recevoir de l'aide lorsqu'il entreprenait quelque chose et, même à ça, Albus et son père, Sev, cherchait par tout les moyens à l'aider. Il était également avide de savoir, il voulait tout savoir, que ce soit de la politique au langue animal, il avait une quantité de livre impressionnante. Sa bibliothèque personnel, connecté à sa chambre par un porte qui se trouvait, en fait, cacher dans son placard, avait une immense superficie et avait été agrandie magiquement. Le plafond était comme celui de la grande salle. Les étagères de livres partait du sol et allait jusqu'au plafond, ce qui était immensément haut et, recouvrait les 4 murs. Ils étaient également plein à craquer, il ne restait aucune place. Ce qu'il aimait beaucoup, c'était que lui seul avait accès à cette bibliothèque. La seul porte qui lui en donnait accès, se trouvait à être dans sa chambre et, personne, à part lui, ne savait ou elle se trouvait, pas même son père. Son grand-papa, Albus, avait enchanté la maison pour que le petit puisse faire de la magie sans avoir peur de voir débarquer des agents du ministère. Ainsi donc, il s'entrainait à la magie tout les jours. Bien qu'il apprenait à une vitesse hallucinante, il avait bien des défauts, entre autre, il avait de la difficulté avec la magie de l'esprit, du sang et, il n'avait pas encore trouvé son élément.

Bien qu'il travaillait dessus depuis 1 semaine, il n'avait encore toujours rien trouver. Aucun élément ne c'était manifester à lui. Severus lui avait dit que c'était normal, que c'était parce que sa magie n'était pas encore assez puissante. Bien évidemment, au début, il ne voulait pas le croire mais, à force d'argumentation, il avait finit par croire que c'était bien le cas. Alors, il se mit à étudier 2x plus vite la magie, espérant que, de ce fait, il le trouve. Dans un livre sur le temps, il avait trouvé un sort qui ralentissait le temps en dehors d'une salle. Lorsqu'on le lançait dans une pièce, on pouvait faire écouler 9 ans alors qu'au dehors, seulement 1 semaine ce serait écouler. Trouvant que ce serait sûrement utile plus tard, il lut la formule, afin de la connaître par cœur et, lorsque ce fut fait, il rangea le livre la ou il l'avait trouvé. Le soir venu, il alla trouvé son père dans le salon. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, en le voyant, eu un tendre sourire et ses yeux brillèrent de joie. Il le prit sur ses genou, bien que Gabriel lui envoie un regard noir en réponse et, ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que de sa première couche, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Les yeux de Gaby se fermaient tout seul. Severus eut un petit rire, attendrit, et prenant le petit dans ses bras, alla le coucher.

_**°Rêve de Gaby°**_

Gaby se trouvait dans une forêt, ça, il en était sûr à 100%. Il n'y avait pas mille endroit ou il y avait que des arbres et du gazon à perte de vue. Haussant un sourcil, surpris, il regarda tout autour de lui. Alors qu'il allait partir, une voix, sortit de nul part, lui parla.

«- Que fais-tu ici, humain ?

-Voyons Fëanor , s'il nous voit, c'est que nous faisons partie de lui, non ?

-Peut-être bien mais, moi je dis qu'il n'est pas encore digne de moi. Il va devoir me prouver qu'il en est digne.

-Très bien, pégase stupide. Jeune humain, nous allons te faire passer 4 épreuves. Si tu en réussie 3, tu es admis parmi-nous et tu pourras te transformer en nous tous. Par contre, si tu échoue, nous disparaîtrons pour toujours. Es-tu prêt ?

-Euh oui._Enfin je crois_

-Très bien, voilà comment ça va se passer. Tu vois les portes blanche et or là-bas ? C'est la que tu va devoir aller pour les épreuves. Nous allons t'envoyé Focy, il va te guider à travers Faeria. Aller humain, c'est le temps de faire tes preuves. N'oublies pas, nous voyons tout ce qu'il se passe là-bas.»

Hochant la tête, Gaby fit monter Focy autour de son cou et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers les portes. Il posa la paume de sa main sur l'anneau. Il brilla un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant lui. Regardant les autres, il prit une décision. Qu'importe ce que serait les épreuves, il les réussirait à coup sûr. Prenant un grande inspiration, il entra d'un pas qu'il voulait sûr dans Faeria.


	4. Chapitre 3

Dès qu'il déposa un pied par terre, des centaines de lumière s'allumèrent partout autour de lui. Gaby, ne voyant plus rien, plissa les yeux en direction du centre de la clairière parce que oui, c'était bien une clairière. Roulant des épaules, il se dirigea vers le petit pupitre, espérant qu'aucune bête sauvage ne lui tomberait dessus.

|Gaby, tu vas devoir choisir entre trois couleur. Le bronze, l'argent ou l'or. Ensuite, tu devras écrire ton choix avec ton sang sur la page. Ainsi commencera la première épreuve, en fonction de ton choix.|

|Très bien Focy.|

Gaby fit donc ce que le serpent de glace lui avait dit de faire. Il prit le petit couteau qu'il y avait sur le marbre, se piqua le bout du doigt et, il traça son choix. Le cahier s'illumina pendant un instant et, lorsqu'il s'éteignit, une porte apparut dans son champ de vision. S'assurant que le petit serpent était encore autour de son cou, Gaby avança vers la porte, peu sûr de lui. Regardant le sceau apposé sur l'arche, il déglutit. C'était le sceau des anges. Gaby traversa le seuil de la porte et se dirigea vers dieu sait ou, dans le noir complet.

|Tu va devoir prouver ton agilité ici, Fëanáro. Tu as 2 chances. Si jamais tu tombe en bas, tu pourras recommencer une autre fois. Tu commence quand tu veux.|

|Pourquoi m'appelle-tu Fëanáro Focy ?|

|Je suis désoler jeune humain, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.|

Haussant les épaules, Gaby prit de l'élan, sauta et s'accrocha à une branche de l'arbre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il laissa son instinct le guider. Fermant les yeux, il se balança un peu puis, il sauta une nouvelle fois dans le vide. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il remarqua qu'il était sur un genre de plateau mais, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun espace solide au-dessous de lui. Ouvrant un œil, il regarda en bas. Il le referma de suite après. Comment ça se faisait ? Il flottait dans les airs. C'était vraiment étrange. Soupirant, Gaby regarda Focy. Celui-ci avait un éclat amusé dans ses yeux et il riait. Et oui, il riait, si on peut considérer qu'un serpent rit. D'ailleurs celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

|Fëanáro, tu devras te fier à ton instinct ici. Comme tu as du le comprendre, il y a des espaces ou c'est solide et, d'autre ou c'est vide. Donc, suis bien ton instinct sinon, tu chuteras dans le vide.|

Acquiesçant, Gaby ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie. La laissant s'échapper par petite vague de lui, il ne remarqua jamais qu'il venait de débloquer un de ses héritages magique. Focy eut un instant un air perplexe mais, se reprit rapidement. Il ne devait pas laisser voir qu'il était surpris par son apparence sinon, le jeune humain allait se douter de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, Gaby avançait vers un espace vide. Juste avant de tomber, il bifurqua vers la droite. Se concentrant d'avantage, il laissa ses autres sens le guider. Entendant un bruissement de feuille sur la droite, Gaby se pencha dans un angle de 90° vers l'arrière. Il se remit rapidement droit et avança un peu plus vite, cette fois-ci. Focy eut un sourire reptilien, regardant Gabriel avancer vers ce qui semblait être une plate-forme surélever dans les airs. Un escalier, invisible lui aussi, était à environ 3 mètres de lui. Gaby, entendant un bruit suspect sous lui, ne fit plus un pas. Soudain, on entendit quelque chose craquer. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il se mit à courir, sautant par-dessus les espaces vides sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint l'échelle, il la prit dans une main et monta rapidement dessus. Reprenant un instant son souffle, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le serpent de glace. Celui-ci avait un air de fierté dans le regard. Souriant, il lui siffla.

|Très bien jeune humain. C'est maintenant que commence le plus dur de l'épreuve. Tu devras nous prouver ton agilité, ta maîtrise de la magie et ta rapidité. Tu devras faire le parcours sans aucune, je dis bien AUCUNE erreur. Des ovmni ou des amni(objet volant magique non identifier et animaux magique non identifié)vont te prendre pour cible. Tu devras soit les éviter, soit les attaquer. Tu es prêt ?|

|Je suis prêt Focy!|

|Très bien, tu partiras à mon signal de départ.|

Hochant la tête, Gaby se concentra un instant sur sa magie. Zarya lui envoya une onde de chaleur dans le corps. Souriant, il regarda le parcours devant lui. Soudain, il entendit un grand 'gong' résonner dans toute la clairière. Prenant ça comme le signal de départ, Gaby se dirigea lentement vers l'avant, tout ses sens aux aguets. Un grondement venant de la droite le fit se coucher sur le sol. Juste alors qu'il se protégeait la tête, un jais de feu jaillit au-dessus de lui. Regardant pour voir s'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, il se releva souplement en un bond et courra vers les lianes de pendu dans le vide. Prenant un grand élan, il sauta et s'accrocha à la première liane devant lui. Se balançant dans le vide, il sauta sur la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à entendre un sifflement suspect.

Levant la tête, il vit un boa constrictor glisser vers lui. Prenant peur, il se balança plus vite que précédemment vers les lianes suivantes et, il mit pieds au plancher des vaches, un air de soulagement de présent sur le visage. Puis, il se traita d'idiot. Il avait oublier qu'il pouvait parler au serpent. Soupirant de découragement, il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, levant les yeux au ciel. Regardant devant lui, il vit 3 sortes d'armes accrocher sur un genre de panneau de bois. Regardant de plus près, il vit une épée à double tranchant dont le pommeau était fait d'or et d'argent, des rubis et des émeraudes incrusté sur la lame. La lame, incurvé vers le haut, était d'un blanc scintillant au soleil. Le pommeau était en forme de dragon coucher sur lui-même. Sa queue faisant office de manche.

Il y avait également des saï en or blanc. Le pommeau de l'arme était fait d'une pégase qui dépliait ses ailes, comme si elle voulait s'envoler dans le ciel. La main se mettait entre les deux ailes. La lame elle, brillait de milles éclats et des runes y était incruster. La dernière arme était un ninja-to (un sabre ninja). Le manche était ouvragé avec du cuir d'elfe et des diamant était coller sur le dessus. Le début de la lame était une fée allonger sur une fleur. Une longue trainé de filament d'or partait de ses ailes et tournoyait autour de la lame jusqu'en bas. Des runes y était également incrusté. Un long fil argent partait de dessous le manche et descendant jusqu'au début de la lame avant de flotter, libre, dans les airs. Le pommeau était une pierre de lune. Laissant sa magie le guider, il choisit le ninja-to et avança. Soudain, des ennemis lui tombèrent dessus et se mirent à l'attaquer. Parant, esquivant et roulant, il réussit à se mettre à bonne distance des ennemis pour les observer. Il ressemblait à des amazones sauf que c'était exclusivement des hommes en noir et d'autre en blanc.

« - Le clan des meian'.»

Soupirant, il se mit en position de combat, la lame à hauteur de l'œil droit et le bras à hauteur de l'épaule gauche. Le seul point faible de ses guerriers était un tatouage qu'il avait dans le cou pour les noirs et sur le poitrail pour les blancs. Inspirant et expirant profondément, il avança à petit pas vers les meian' et fit un pas vers la droite, évitant la lame. Il mit un peu de magie dans la paume de ses mains et l'aplatit sur le cou de l'autre.

« - En voilà déjà un de moins.»murmura-t-il.

Avançant vers les autres il esquiva encore une fois et frappa sur la poitrail d'un ennemi à sa porter. Il tomba évanouis sur le sol.

*Heureusement que ça ne les tue pas.*

Feintant, parant, attaquant, il vint à bout de tout ses ennemis 1 heure plus tard. Focy, cacher dans les buissons, était fier de lui.

|C'est maintenant le plus amusant. Voyons-voir comment il va s'en sortir.|siffla-t-il tout bas, ne voulant pas que Gaby l'entende.

Soudain, un grand tourbillons de vent apparut autour de Gabriel. Haussant un sourcil, il essaya de sortir mais, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, il soupira et attendit que ça passe. Malheureusement, au bout de 30 minutes, il était toujours la et, il semblait s'intensifier de minutes en minutes. Donc, au lieu de faire la taille de la paume de sa main, il était maintenant au cœur même du tourbillon et, celui-ci lui dépassait la tête. Décidant de ce qu'il devait faire, il fit sortir sa magie par petite vague et, la lui fit recouvrir son corps comme une seconde peau. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il passa au travers du tourbillons. Étrangement, celui-ci brilla un instant avant qu'il ne fonde en lui. Tombant à genou, Gabriel cria de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait la peau de l'intérieur. La douleur commença à diminuer par petite vague. Environ 10 minutes et quelque secondes de souffrance plus tard, Gaby tomba sur le sol dans un 'Humph' étouffé. Respirant par saccade, il tenta de se lever mais, une douleur déchirante se fit dans tout son corps. Gémissant, Gaby attendit quelque minutes avant de retenter de se lever. Ses muscles criait de douleur mais, s'en fichant comme de sa première couche, il se leva debout et se dirigea vers le pupitre plus loin de la. Il mit Focy sur ses épaule avant d'apposer sa main sur le dessus du livre, il s'illumina un instant avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans la clairière avec tout les animaux de présent. La pégase brilla trente seconde avant de lui faire un signe de tête et, elle fonça vers lui et fondit dans son corps.

Sa magie se manifesta par d'immense vague tout autour de lui. Un cratère se créa en dessous de ses pieds. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance. Lorsque sa magie arrêta de se manifester, il tomba à genou, encore une fois. C'est jambes criait grâce et il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Pégase lui envoya une petite vague de magie de soin et, se sentant beaucoup mieux, Gabriel se mit debout avant de regarder autour de lui. Les arbres était déraciner, tout les animaux était coucher sur le sol et, certain tremblait. Son visage prit une expression triste et il s'excusa auprès d'eux. Certain lui firent un sourire rassurant, d'autre haussèrent des épaules ou d'autre dardèrent sur lui un regard noir, pestant contre sa magie.

Riant un petit peu, Gab se tourna vers Focy.

|Tu as déjà réussie les deux première épreuve. La première étant de faire preuve d'agilité, de rapidité et de ta maîtrise de la magie. La deuxième, il fallait que tu prouve que tu serais capable de contrôler ton élément vent, ce que tu as fait avec brio. Donc félicitation mon ami. La troisième épreuve va bientôt commencer. Choisir une couleur entre le jaune, le rouge, le bleu et le vert.|

Lui souriant, Gaby se piqua le bout du doigt et écrivit _bleu_ sur le papier.

|Très bien Gaby, avance maintenant vers la porte, je t'expliquerai l'épreuve une fois rendu là-bas.|

Acquiesçant, Gaby traversa l'arche et se trouva dans une salle de classe.

|Alors ici, tu devras ….. |

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà la suite ^^. La troisième épreuve arrivera très bientôt, je suis en train de l'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner mon long retard, je vais écrire les 4 épreuves aujourd'hui et peut-être le chapitre d'après. Tout dépendra de si j'ai de l'inspiration ou pas ^^. Sinon, à vos reviews =) J'accepte les critiques bonne ou mauvaise =] Donc, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestion qui d'après vous améliorerait mon histoire. Voili voilou ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

|Donc ici tu devras nous prouver ta connaissance. Nous allons te poser des questions et tu devras nous répondre. Mais, il y auras des questions pièges. Ne te fie pas juste à tes connaissances, prend bien le temps de réfléchir avant de donner ta réponse.|

Hochant la tête, Gabriel alla s'installer derrière un pupitre et regarda le conseil. Il était composer de Focy, de Fëanor qui était sortit de lui, de 4 centaure, 5 licornes, 2 fées, 1 elfe et 3 hommes loup. Haussant un sourcil, surpris, Gab regarda les créatures magique avec un petit sourire doux sur le visage. Sa magie était apaisé, comme si elle reconnaissait l'un d'eux. Haussant des épaules dans sa tête, il mit ça de côté et attendit les questions. Soudain, une licorne lui parla. Sa voix était douce et apaisante.

¤Jeune humain, quel est le sortilège qui permet de faire une valise rapidement ?¤

Avec un petit sourire, Gaby répondit tout aussi doucement.

¤Ce sortilège est Failamale, Dame Licorne.¤

¤Très bien Fëanáro, c'est exactement ça. Question suivante,qui sont les messager des divinités ?¤

Gab se creusa la tête, essayant de trouver la réponse. Soudain, il se rappela de se livre qu'il avait lu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il répondit

¤Ce sont les oiseaux, Dame Licorne.¤

Hennissant un accord, la licorne se retira et laissa un centaure avancer.

¬Dans quoi lisons-nous pour connaître l'avenir ?¬

¬Les étoiles, vous lisez les étoiles, Sieur Centaure.¬

Acquiesçant, il passa à la question suivante.

¬Dit moi pourquoi l'Atlantide à été détruit.¬

¬Les Atlantes était trop avide de magie. Il en utilisait beaucoup trop et, lorsqu'il vinrent à en manquer, ils creusèrent trop profondément et du magma se libéra et envahit la pleine d'Atlantide. La plupart des Atlantes périrent et les autres décidèrent d'utiliser de l'eau pour faire partir la lave. Malheureusement, ils en utilisèrent trop et l'île fut totalement engloutit. Certains disent qu'elle existerait encore mais que ce serait les sirènes qui aurait élu domicile dedans. D'autre dise que ce ne sont que des fadaise, qu'Atlante existe encore et la plupart des gens dise que ce n'est qu'une légende et qu'Atlantide n'a jamais existé, Sieur Centaure.¬

Hochant la tête, le centaure se retira et l'elfe prit sa place.

« - Existe-t-il une potion qui permet d'avoir un bouclier sur sa baguette constamment, se protégeant ainsi des sortilèges de désarmement ?»

« - Bien évidemment, mon Seigneur, c'est la potion Shield Mode.»

« - Très bien Fëanáro, nomme moi maintenant une créature magique classé XXXX+ par le ministère de la magie...» _quel incompétent ceux-là _marmonna-t-il

« - Il y a les Nundus et les Lethifolds mon Seigneur.»

« - Ou peut-on les trouver, à quoi ressemble-t-il et comment s'en défend-t-on ?»

« - Les Nundus ne se trouve que dans les endroits les plus chauds de la planète. Il ressemble à un majestueux léopard et ses yeux brillent dans le noir. Le seul sort pour les faire fuir est le Lumos. Cela les aveuglent.

Les Lethifolds ressemble à des espèce de chien sauf qu'il sont tout noir et qu'il ne sont constituer que d'ombre. Ils résident un peu partout et grâce au radiation de sol, elle sont incroyablement puissante. Il y a 2 moyens de s'en défendre. Spero Patronum et Kristai. Le patronus, par contre, doit avoir une forme corporel(la forme d'un animaux) donc, plus difficile à faire que contre un détraqueur. Kristai aura donc plus de chance de fonctionner.»

Hochant la tête, l'elfe se recula et Focy prit sa place.

|Que peut faire la corne des licornes ?|

Haussant un sourcil, perplexe, Gaby se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il avait déjà vu ça mais, ou ? Prenant un risque, il dit

|Elle peut séparer les eaux polluées des eaux non polluées. Certaine personne dise aussi qu'elle peut détecter les poisons et que sa poudre protège contre la maladie et les poison.|

|Très bien, question suivante. Que sont les Kanarias et combien pouvons nous en voir de différente ?|

|Ce sont des fées Papillons et il y en a 5 différentes, en contant la reine de tous, la Fée Papillon Arlequin. Les autres sont la fée du feu, la fée des fleurs, la fée de l'air et la fée de l'électricité et des éclairs.|

|Très bien, quel sont leur pouvoir excepté leur éléments ?|

|Elles peuvent se rendre invisible et transplaner.|

Hochant la tête, Fëanor avança vers Gab, lui faisant un doux sourire pégasien.

°Nomme moi un arbre magique, jeune Fëanáro et dit moi ce qu'il a de spécial.°

°Il y a l'Arboras Majoras. Il peut avoir des petits. Lorsqu'il meurt, il disparaît dans un éclat de magie et trois graines sont dispersé un peu partout dans la forêt.°

Hochant la tête, Fëanor lui sourit et lui demanda

°Quel est la plantes qui permet de guérir des personnes pétrifier par un basilique et quel sont ses autres caractéristique ?°

°C'est la mandragore. On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme au victime de métamorphose et de sortilège. Il y a également leur cri. Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour la personne qui l'entend. Par contre, pour un jeune plant, il ne fait qu'assommer cette personne.°

°Très bien jeune humain, nous nous reverrons très bientôt, sois-en assurer.°

Souriant, Gab acquiesça et regarda les autres animaux. Il ne restait plus que 2 questions donc, un des hommes loup avança. C'était le plus imposant et, il avait l'air d'être le plus puissant.

*Sûrement leur chef*pensa-t-il.

\Très bien jeune humain. Il ne vous reste plus que 2 questions. Alors voici la première quel sortilège permet de faire léviter un objet ?\

\C'est le sortilège Wingardium Leviosa, Seigneur Loup.\

\Très bien. Dernière question. Quelle sortilège permet de faire apparaître un bouclier lors d'un duel ?\

\C'est le sortilège protego, Seigneur Loup.\

\Exactement. Nous allons délibérer et te dire si tu as réussie l'épreuve ou non.\

Hochant la tête, Gab regarda l'homme loup repartir et attendit le verdict. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, une voix lui dit de relever la tête. Il se retrouva soudain avec un visage à moins de 3 centimètres du sien. Criant comme une fille, il fit un petit saut de sur sa chaise avant de rougir comme une tomate et de cacher sa tête dans ses bras. Tout le monde partit à rire et Gab, une fois l'humiliation partit, rit aussi.

« - Nous avons tous délibérer et, nous croyons juste que tu puisse passer à l'épreuve suivante.»

« - Donc, cela veux dire que j'ai réussie ?»

« - Oui jeune humain, vous avez réussie la troisième épreuve.»

Avec un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, Gab sauta sur place. Soudain, il s'arrêta, rougit et essaya de se faire tout petit. Tout le conseil éclata de rire.

« - Aller jeune Fëanáro, il est temps pour toi d'accéder à la dernière épreuve. Sort d'ici et Focy t'expliquera ce que tu devras faire.»

Hochant la tête, Gab mit Focy autour de son cou, se dirigea vers le livre et appuya sa paume dessus. Le même phénomène se fit voir. Le livre s'illumina un instant et ils réapparurent dans la clairière du début. Alors, Focy lui expliqua.

|Ici jeune humain se termine les trois première épreuve. La dernière épreuve est la plus importante, notre mère à tous, Gaïa, devra nous dire si tu es digne de nous ou non. Va te placer dans le cercle là-bas.|

Focy darda sa langue vers un pentagramme de dessiner sur le sol avec de la craie blanche. À chaque extrémité se trouvait un de ses animagus. Donc sur la branche 1, il y avait Focy. Sur la 2e branche, il y avait Fëanor. Sur la 3e branche était placer Aear, la Reine des Sirènes. Sur la 4e branche était placer Alfirin, un dragon magique or et blanc. Sur la 5e branche était placer Anor, un griffon. Sur la 6e branche était placer Cúron, un énorme aigle royal bleu et noir. Sur la 7e branche était placer Helios, un Héliopathe(un être du feu. Ressemble à une licorne sauf que c'est noir et que leur sabot et crinière sont fait de feu. Celui-ci, en plus, avait une étoile blanche sur le front). Sur la 8e branche était placer êl, un manticore et enfin, sur la 9e et dernière branche était placer Ithil, un ange. Ses ailes était blanche et chaque fois qu'on changeait de plume, elle était entourer d'or. Il avait une couronne sur la tête, un sceptre aussi grand que lui et ses yeux était or avec des paillettes argent de présente. Gab alla se placer au milieu.

Juste alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, une voix se fit entendre. Elle était douce et on sentait la magie. Elle pulsait dans sa voix.

« - Ainsi donc, c'est toi mon enfant. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir en vie. Fëanáro, promet-moi de prendre soin de toi mon enfant.»

« - Je vous le promet, mère.»

« - Très bien, je peux voir que tu es digne de mes enfants. Je vais te faire don de l'Anilangus, l'art de parler à tout les animaux et être magique. Va mon garçon et, prend soin de toi.»

Faisant un petit sourire, Gaby acquiesça. Tout à coup, il sentit une brûlure à partir de l'échine de son dos et, elle s'étendait dans tout son corps. Criant de douleur, il tomba au sol. Puis comme elle était venu, la douleur partit et, tout ses animagus fondirent sur lui. Ils rentrèrent les un après les autres dans son corps. Puis soudain, tout se termina. La clairière s'effaça et, enfin, Gabriel s'enfonça dans un sommeil réparateur.

°Dans la réalité°

« - Mais enfin Albus, ça doit faire environ 1 semaine que mon fils dort et il ne c'est toujours pas réveiller.»

« - Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, il va bientôt revenir parmi-nous et, tu auras une surprise lorsqu'il se réveillera.»

« - Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire Albus.»

« - Son héritage mon enfant, il a reçut un de ses trois héritages magiques.»

« - Vous voulez dire qu'il a reçut ….»

« - Oui mon enfant, c'est en plein ce que je voulais dire.»

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Severus retourna auprès de son fils, veillant sur son sommeil. Alors qu'il allait désespérer, il vit son fils commencer à bouger. Puis soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Sursautant, Severus se leva aussi vite que l'éclair.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ….»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mouahahaha la sadique de retour. Je ne posterai malheureusement pas avant demain. Je dois aller travailler ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimer mon chapitre. C'est mon plus long ^^. À vos Reviews =]


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou, je suis vraiment désoler de ce léger retard mais, à cause de mon internet, je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Ça me saoule, ça ne fait que buguer. Bell de m**** u_u Aller, place au chapitre suivant =)

Et sinon, merci pour les Reviews tout le monde =D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sursautant, Severus se leva aussi vite que l'éclair.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ….»

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, sans se rendre compte de l'effarement dont son père était victime en ce moment. Il bailla, s'étira félinement tout le corps et, enfin, consentit à parler.

« - Père, mais que vous arrive-t-il ?»

Gaby ouvrit des yeux ronds. La voix qui venait de dire la phrase n'était pas du tout la sienne. Alors que celle de Gabriel était grave, la voix qui venait de parler était chantante et vibrante de magie pure. Son père lui dit alors, toujours perplexe.

« - Je crois, Gabriel, que tu viens de recevoir une mince partie de ton héritage magique.»

En entendant cela, il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des flans. *Son héritage ? Mais, cela ne s'acquérait-il pas à 17 ans normalement ?.*pensa-t-il, énormément surpris. Se tournant vers son père, Gabriel se leva plus vite que l'éclair et alla se planter devant le miroir. L'image que celui-ci lui renvoya lui octroya un hoquet de pure surprise. Le garçon qu'il voyait dans le miroir était tout autre que celui qu'il avait avant de se coucher. Ses yeux, qui était d'un vert émeraude, était maintenant vert et jaune lumineux, couleur caractéristique des elfes sylvestres. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant en bas des épaules et il était d'un délicat blond cendré. Son visage c'était affiné. Il paraissait plus masculin mais, en même temps, il y avait ce je ne sais quoi lorsqu'on le regardait qui nous donnait l'envie de le protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi. Ses oreilles étaient maintenant plus longues et était devenue pointu et, elle dépassait le derrière de sa tête. Ses traits avait également une allure princière et, un jolie dessin c'était vu apparaître sur son front, dessin qui surprit grandement Albus d'ailleurs car, évidemment, celui-ci savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ses lèvres et son nez c'était vu affiner et c'est dent devenu aussi blanche que le cristal. Son corps également c'était vu changer. Il n'était plus aussi mince et frêle. Il était devenu plus grand, il devait mesurer environ 1m45. Son corps c'était joliment vu muscler et, il devait l'avouer, il était bien plus séduisant ainsi.

Albus eut un petit rire à la vue des yeux exorbité des deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses petits-fils. Prenant pitié, il décida donc de tout leur expliquer.

« - Il y a une chose que Lily ne vous a jamais dite Severus, c'était la Reine des Elfes Sylvestres.

- Mais, comment cela se fait-il Albus ? Elle n'avait pas du tout la même allure que Gabriel.

- Mais voyons, Severus, réfléchissez. Quel sort permet de cacher des détails de notre apparence que l'on ne veut pas montrer au autre ? Vous savez, ce joli sort que vous avez utiliser pour cacher vos joli …

- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris mais, pour l'amour de Merlin Albus, taisez-vous.»

Pour seule réponse, Severus eut droit au légendaire rire papi gâteux d'Albus Dumbledore. Se frottant doucement les mains l'une contre l'autre, celui-ci décida de les achever.

« - J'imagine que vous savez ce que cela veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr Albus, bien sûr.

- dites.»commença faiblement Gabriel, sans être entendu.

« - Génial mon enfant, alors nous pouvons regarder les dons de Gabriel plus en détail.

-dite»recommença de nouveau Gabriel, sans aucun résultat. Les adultes continuait de discuter comme s'il n'existait pas. Excédé, Gaby cria de toute la force de ses poumons, sa magie résonnant dans l'air.

« - DITES.»

Albus et Severus se tournèrent calmement vers lui.

« - Oui ? Tu as dis quelque chose Gabriel ?» lui demanda son père, un sourcil finement lever en signe d'interrogation mais, on voyait bien qu'il était grandement amusé, ce qui était la même chose pour Albus.

Gabriel bouillonnait littéralement de rage. En plus, il osait faire comme si de rien était. Sa magie commença à crépiter furieusement autour de lui, formant un halo blanc pure strié d'or, d'argent, de vert, de bleu et de rouge un peu partout. Un mince, que dise-je, un très très très très très très mince fil noir était relié à sa cicatrice et se dirigeait droit vers le cœur de sa magie.

« - Ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas la, vous savez que je déteste ça. Et, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parler.

- Mais ces très simple mon enfant, nous étions en train de parler de ta mère et, du rôle que tu vas avoir à jouer très bientôt.

- Quel rôle grand-père ?

- Tu verras rendu la, garçon.

- Très bien père.»

Excédé, Gabriel leur adressa un de ses célèbres regard glacial, ce qui, avec ses yeux, vous passe des frissons dans la moindre parcelle de votre corps. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, bien décidé à n'en sortir que le lendemain.

°Pendant ce temps, dans le salon°

« - Vous croyez vraiment, Albus, que c'était une bonne idée de ne rien lui dire ? Le connaissant, il va passer ses prochaines journée dans les livres afin de comprendre ce qu'on ne lui dit pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant, il aurait chercher des réponses même si on le lui aurait dit.

-Oui Albus, vous avez certainement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, mon ami, toujours.» Albus eut un petit rire et, en une dernière courbette, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, mit de la poudre de cheminette dedans et cria

« - Poudlard, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.»

°De retour à Gabriel°

*Non, c'est pas ça. Pas ça non plus. Mais il est ou ce satané bouquin. Les effets des Ellébores dans les potions; Les effets de la pierre de lune; Tigre-Garou, Mythe ou Réalité ?; La légende des Elfes; Mode de vie des Elfes et leur alimentation; Magie Elfique; Tout savoir de A à Z sur les elfes; Vêtements elfique; Les elfes et les armes blanche; Poésie du 19e au 21e siècle; Biographie de Ginette Reno; Kamasoutra …. Woooooooo retour en arrière, Tout cela à l'air intéressant. Aller, on prend tout les livres sur les elfes.*pensa Gabriel, un rictus amusé à la vue des livres insolites de son père.

Il prit donc les livres sur le thèmes des Elfes, ce qui en fait quand une bonne coupe et, lorsqu'il les eut tous en mains, se dirigea vers une table, sortit parchemin, encre et se mit à lire les livres, notant les passage important. D'ailleurs, un passage l'intéressa tout particulièrement.

«««

**1/Les Hauts-elfes**

_Les hauts-elfes sont les plus communs de tous les elfes, les plus ouverts et les plus amicaux. Ils parcourent assez souvent les mondes extérieurs._

_Bien qu'ils connaissent la valeur de l'amitié avec les autres races ,ils ne se laissent pourtant pas facilement apprivoiser. _

_Ils passent la majeure partie de leur temps à l'extérieur,mais leur peau ne bronze pas. Les hauts-elfes sont donc très pâles.  
La moitié des elfes ne sont pas seulement clairs de peau, mais aussi de cheveux ,ce sont des blonds aux yeux bleus. L'autre moitié, bien plus mystérieuse, possède des cheveux sombres d'un noir corbeau et des yeux d'un vert intense. _

_Les hauts-elfes privilégient les teintes pastels se confondant avec la nature et leur permettant de se déplacer silencieusement dans les bois. _

_L'arc est leur arme préférée, mais ils sont également très bons au maniement de l'épée. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à combattre, ils revêtent leurs cotes de maille elfiques brillantes sous des capes elfiques (tissées à partir de l'essence de la forêt)._

_Les hauts-elfes n'accordent pas beaucoup de valeur au concept de société, et préfèrent vivre comme "bon leur semble"(Les hauts-elfes possèdent une espèce de lignée royale, mais ne lui accorde que peu d'intérêt).Leurs villages sont des endroits paisibles, car ils veillent les uns sur les autres._

_Ils veillent constamment sur les forêts et les plaines. Les hauts-elfes vivent en harmonie parfaite avec la nature et n'y prélèvent jamais plus que ce dont ils ont besoin. _

**2/ ****Les elfes gris:**

_Les elfes gris semblent avoir perdu cette joie de vivre qui fait l'essence de la nature elfique... Ils se considèrent généralement comme des protecteurs du Bien mais ils se comportent pourtant en chevaliers hautains et arrogants imbus de leur propre importance. _

_Sur leurs tuniques blanches ou argentées,ils jettent des capes bleues nuit ou violettes. Leur beauté si pure et leur élégance altière leur donnent une apparence presque surnaturelle. _

_Ils sont plus grands et plus minces que les autres elfes avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux couleur d'ambre._

_Ils se sont retirés du monde après s'être assurés que celui-ci s'orientait vers le bien.  
Ils vivent dans une société trés rigide, gouvernés par un(e) souverain héréditaire.  
Les elfes gris possèdent dans leurs forêts les plus grandes des bibliothèques car ils privilégient largement les travaux de l'esprit ._

_Désormais ils ne sortent de leurs montagnes que pour sauver les races inférieures des attaques éventuelles du Mal. _

**3 /Les elfes noirs **

_Les elfes noirs (les drows) sont maléfiques parmi tous les autres elfes. À l'origine, ils valorisaient davantage le pouvoir que la justice. Les autres elfes les ont donc obligés à se réfugier au-dessous de la surface de la Terre... Ces êtres sinistres y ont rebâti leur vie dans ce qu'ils appellent "le Monde des profondeurs" fait de cavernes souterraines. Ils sont devenus les maîtres de ces grottes sombres, et toutes les créatures intelligentes les évitent soigneusement._

_Les drows sont aussi très vigilant et très curieux, simplement parce que ces traits sont vitaux pour leur survie dans leur société pervertie (Les drows sont rarement surpris, car ils s'attendent toujours à une attaque). _

_Les autre elfes, déçus et abasourdis du changement qui s'était opéré chez leurs frères autrefois pacifiques, tentèrent de les raisonner. Les drows perçurent cet effort comme une agression, et y répondirent en envahissant les cités elfiques. _

****_Il s'ensuivit une guerre impitoyable qui dura plusieurs siècles. les elfes se massacraient entre eux à coups de puissants sortilèges. Ils dévastèrent la majeure partie du monde. Mais les elfes bons et neutres finirent heureusement par triompher, et ils bannirent les drows dans les profondeurs de la terre. La corruption de ces derniers transparut alors __dans leur apparence, puisque leur peau vira au noir, leurs cheveux au blanc, et leurs yeux au rouge._

_Les drows sont généralement plus petits que les autres elfes,mais ils possèdent néanmoins la même dextérité. À part leur taille et leur couleur de peau, leur apparence est semblable à ceux de la surface._

_Toutefois les femmes drows ont tendances à être plus grandes et plus fortes que les hommes._

_Leur société est généralement matriarcale, les drows femelles possédant la majeure partie du pouvoir. Les mâles se voient confier des occupations relativement peu importants, comme l'escrime ou certaines formes de sorcellerie. De l'autre côté, les femmes y occupent toutes les position-clés de la société. Elles sont les prêtresses de leur déesse maléfique. _

**4/Les Elfes aquatiques **

_Les elfes aquatiques (ou elfes des mers) sont en fait aussi nombreux que leurs cousins terrestres bien qu'on ne les voit que rarement. Ils sillonnent les océans et les mers intérieures où on les aperçoit lorsqu'ils jouent avec les dauphins._

_Ils possèdent des branchies mais peuvent également survivre hors de l'eau (en respirant) durant une courte période de temps. Leur peau est généralement d'un vert argenté, de la couleur du plancton. Certains arborent des reflets bleus, mais c'est assez rare. Leurs cheveux sont assortis à leur peau: verts ou bleu-vert,ce qui les rend difficilement repérables sous l'eau. Grâce à leur couleur, ils jouissent de la capacité typiquement elfique de se fondre dans leur environnement naturel._

_Bien qu'ils puissent survivre sur terre, les elfes aquatiques préfèrent ne pas s'y aventurer, car cela leur est terriblement douloureux._

_Les elfes des mers fréquentent beaucoup les hippocampes et les dauphins. Ils utilisent les premiers comme montures et s'allient généralement avec les seconds (Les deux espèces s'apportent mutuellement de l'aide, chacune s'efforçant de subvenir aux besoins de l'autre)._

_Les cités elfiques sous-marines sont faites de coraux , ornés de dômes de cristal scintillant. Dans ce paradis aquatique, on est frappé par la vision des éleveurs elfes veillant sur les bancs de poissons, et surtout par la paix qui règne sous les vagues de la surface. _

**5/les elfes sylvains**

_****Ces elfes des bois descendent des mêmes ancêtres que les autres elfes,mais ils sont les plus primitifs. Leurs vies sont axées uniquement sur la survie dans les bois. C'est cette existence qui rend les plus heureux. L'art sophistiqué ou la musique délicate les laissent indifférents, ils préfèrent mener une vie simple._

_Leur musique préférée est celle du vent dans les arbres, du hurlement des loups et des chants des oiseaux. Leur art s'inspire du cycle des saisons. _

_Les elfes des bois, de par leur nature plus sauvage, semblent plus enclins à la violence que leurs cousins civilisés. Leurs muscles sont plus développés, leurs corps plus charnus. La teinte de leurs cheveux varie du blond au cuivré flamboyant, et contraste avec leur peau légèrement bronzée. Leurs yeux sont généralement bruns, parfois verts vifs. _

_Leurs vêtements leur permettent de ce fondre facilement dans leur environnement. Un costume d'elfe des bois est brun et vert au printemps, couleur de feuilles morte en automne et blanc en hiver, pour lui permettre de se dissimuler dans la neige._

_Lors qu'arrive l'été, les clans se rassemblent au centre de la forêt. Les elfes sylvains affirment qu'à cette période, les dieux descendent sur terre pour participer aux fêtes bacchanales. Le vin de chêne coule à flots, des feux de joie crépitent, des chants et des danses s'exécutent au son des tambours. C'est une célébration très primitive, presque sauvage, mais qu'ils trouvent très excitante. Elle en appelle à tous leurs sens, à tous leurs instincts, et les ramène aux racines de la nature._

_Ils sont très émotifs, vivent en accord avec leur cœur, et non avec leur esprit comme le font les elfes gris. Toute logique leur est quasiment étrangère, car elle ne saurait les sauver de la chute d'un arbre ou de la charge d'un sanglier. L'intuition et la force sont les seules choses vraiment importantes dans les bois._

_Les elfes sylvains sont très indépendants et ne traitent pas à la légère ceux qui s'introduisent dans leurs forêts. Quiconque, même un autre elfe, s'aventure à proximité d'un campement d'elfes des bois bénéficiera d'une escorte invisible , jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau. Tant que leur camp n'est pas directement menacé, les elfes des bois laisseront l'intrus en paix. Mais si quelqu'un s'approche trop prés du campement et fait preuve d'intentions hostiles, ils n'éprouveront aucun scrupule à s'en débarrasser sur-le-champ. _

_Les elfes des bois s'associent parfois avec des animaux sauvages: des hiboux géants, ou de grands lynx montent la garde près de leurs camps._

_Leur tendance au repli sur soi a fini par corrompre la seule langue qu'ils connaissaient, l'elfique._

_Les elfes sylvains ne sont ni aussi joyeux que les hauts-elfes, ni aussi aventureux que les elfes aquatiques car ils chérissent par-dessus tout leur solitude , ce qui peut les amener jusqu'à la violence..._

_Ce sont probablement les moins amicaux de tous les elfes de la surface. _

**Leurs particularités: **_Ils voient deux fois plus loin que les humains dans les conditions de faible éclairage (clarté de la lune, torche, etc...). Dans ces conditions, ils distinguent toujours parfaitement les couleurs et les détails. Leurs perceptions sont si affûtées qu'ils sont presque dotés d'un sixième sens pour ce qui est de repérer les passages secrets.  
Les elfes deviendraient adultes vers 100 ans et ils pourraient espérer dépasser les 500 ans._

_D'autre part ils ne dorment pas, mais doivent cependant se plonger dans une transe profonde, propice à la méditation, pendant un minimum de 4 heures par jour.  
Cela leur procure un repos identique à 8 heures de sommeil. (Les elfes rêvent donc, même si ces songes sont en réalité des exercices mentaux développés au fil des ans).  
_  
**Leur personnalité:** _Les elfes sont plus souvent amusés qu'excités, et bien moins cupides que curieux. Leur espérance de vie est si longue qu'ils ont tendance à toujours penser au long terme et à ne montrer que dédain et indifférence pour ce qu'ils considèrent comme une péripétie passagère._

_Par contre, dès qu'ils se fixent un but (qu'il s'agisse d'une mission risquée ou de l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle forme d'expression artistique), ils savent faire preuve d'une concentration et d'une détermination à nulle autre pareille._

_Ils se font difficilement des amis ou des ennemis, mais dans ce cas ils ne les oublient jamais. Ils répondent aux insultes par le mépris tant qu'ils les considèrent sans importance. Sinon, ils se vengent._

_Pour eux les humains sont un peu rustres._

_Les elfes aiment la liberté, la diversité et l'expression personnelle. Ils sont fortement attirés par les aspects les plus bénéfiques de la rébellion à l'ordre établi. Ils se sentent souvent concernés par la défense des libertés d'autrui et la plupart sont foncièrement bons._

**Lieu de vie et de rencontre:**_Les elfes se retrouvent généralement dans le cadre de clans regroupant moins de deux cents individus. Leurs villages, bien cachés, se mêlent aux arbres sans nuire à la forêt. Ils vivent de chasse, de cueillette et de l'agriculture, leurs dons spécifiques en ce domaine (et leur magie) leur permettant de se nourrir sans devoir cultiver sur de grandes parcelles._

_Leurs contacts avec les étrangers sont limités, même si certains d'entre eux font des affaires en échangeant vêtements et objets d'art elfiques contre les métaux qu'ils se refusent à extraire du sol. Les elfes rencontrés dans les régions humaines sont le plus souvent des troubadours, des artistes ou des sages. Les nobles humains se battent pour louer les services de maîtres d'armes elfes qui enseigneront l'escrime à leurs fils._

_En fait les elfes sont bien accueillis dans les communautés humaines, mais ils ne s'y sentiront jamais vraiment chez eux. Ils sont très appréciés pour leur poésie, leurs chants et leurs danses, leur savoir, leur élégance et leurs arts magiques. Leur tendance est naturellement pacifique. Mais qu'un péril menace la forêt et ils se révèlent de redoutables __combattants et de fins stratèges. _

**Leur langage:** _Les elfes parlent une langue fluide, tout en intonations subtiles, et dotée d'une grammaire incroyablement complexe. Leur littérature est riche et variée, mais c'est surtout pour les chants et les poèmes que la langue elfique est célèbre. Nombre de bardes apprennent l'elfe dans le seul but d'ajouter quelques balades elfiques à leur répertoire. D'autres les mémorisent à l'oreille, sans savoir ce qu'elles racontent. L'alphabet elfique, aussi fluide que la langue parlée, est également celui de la lange sylvestre, parlée par les dryades, lutins et autres farfadets._

**Leur nom:**___Quand un elfe se déclare adulte, ce qui se produit généralement quelque temps après son centième anniversaire, il se choisit du même coup un prénom. Ceux qui le connaissent depuis son plus jeune âge continueront parfois de l'appeler par son "prénom d'enfant", et il se peut qu'il le tolère. Un prénom elfique est toujours unique, même s'il peut reprendre des sonorités de prénoms de parents ou d'individus que l'elfe apprécie tout particulièrement. Ce prénom vient s'ajouter au nom de famille, obtenu par la combinaison de noms communs. Certains elfes vivant au contact des humains le traduisent en langage commun, les autres préférant conserver la forme originale. _

**La quête. L'aventure:**_C'est par goût du voyage que les elfes décident de devenir aventuriers. La vie chez les humains se déroule à un rythme qui ne leur convient pas, car ils la trouvent trop règlementée et trop changeante. Les elfes qui vivent au contact des humains choisissent donc une carrière leur permettant d'aller à leur guise. Ils aiment également montrer leur talent à l'arc et à l'épée, mais aussi acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs magiques, ce que l'existence d'aventurier leur permet de faire. _

_»»»_

Bien sûr, Gabriel savait que la plupart des choses écrites n'était sûrement pas vrai mais, au moins, cela l'aidait un peu d'en savoir plus sur son peuple. Fatiguer, il s'étira félinement, se leva et alla se coucher, non sans avoir oublier de souhaiter un «bonne nuit père» en passant devant le salon. Rendu dans sa chambre, il retira rapidement ses vêtements, se mit un bas de pyjama noir en flanelle et, exténué, n'eut que le temps de claquer des doigts afin que la lumière se ferme que déjà, il fermait les yeux, tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme vous l'aurez devinez c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant ^^ Tout cela grâce au quelque référence de donner. Je trouvais que c'était chouette de savoir ce que lisait Gabriel ^^ Donc, déjà, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 donc, patience, il arrive bientôt =) Sûrement ce soir puisque, chez moi, il est 2h51 + 30 minutes ^^


End file.
